


Putting Honesty Into Practice.

by OrdainedCrownie



Series: A Discussion In Honesty [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: AO3 decided to not be nice to me, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Re-upload to link this into a series, References to Episode 68/69, Sorry I was unable to edit this, Spoilers for 78
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdainedCrownie/pseuds/OrdainedCrownie
Summary: Percy whisks Vex away for a private talk away from prying ears at Whitestone Castle to give Vex some well earned honesty about how he feels.





	

Percy waited until he could no longer hear his sisters footsteps before he turned back to Vex whom was now looking at him incredulously he pulled his hands behind his back in an instant trying to give himself time as he assumed his mask. He walked half way to the table before offering his arm to ward her.

 

“Shall we take this somewhere more comfortable?” Vex watched him for a moment not sure where he was going before shaking off her insecurities to link her arm with his as he led them outside of the castle. She could feel him tense each time one of the servants bowed or called him Lord Percival and she was there to pat his arm in reassurance.

 

For someone whom had been so ready to use his title to help Vox Machina, he now seemed withdrawn in somewhere where he should’ve been the most comfortable. They walked in silence up into the woods just outside of Whitestone, looking over the entire town.

 

Eventually Percy pulled away, pulling his hands behind his back once again as Vex stopped, watching him curiously. He paced on the spot for a bit before pausing looking over the town. His snowy white hair blew in the breeze as did Vex’s long brown braid. It was the beginning Spring so the morning dew sparkled off leaves and the birds chirped their morning tune even though it was at least mid morning.  Percy heard the familiar roar of Trinket being released from the Raven Queens Slumber Jewel beset on Vex’s neck as Vex rubbed Trinkets ears and Trinket happily leant into her.

 

“Go have some fun in the woods.” She whispered into Trinkets ear, playfully patting his head as Trinket leant into her nearly causing Vex to fall over before he charged off into the woods, sending dirt and birds scattering.

 

Vex sat on the grass beside where he stood staring off in the distance. She watched the birds disturbed by Trinkets charge through the woods soar around her before gliding down towards Whitestone, the wind catching their wings as they made their way down.

 

“I’m almost sad I don’t have wings like they do or Vax even to soar down with them.”

 

“Isn’t that why you stole the broom because for your love of flying?” Percy mused from above, glancing down at her just as the sun caught the side of his glasses and light glinted off the rims casting a slight shadow as he glanced down.

 

“I didn’t steal it, I just borrowed it indefinitely.” Vex protested, smacking his knee for good measure even as she heard him chuckle, taking a seat beside her. He stared out over the crest of Whitestone for what seemed ages before he turned to her.

 

“I wanted to apologise for what happened in Draconia. I think for once I wasn’t really thinking when I kissed you. I realise now I should’ve asked you for your permission first.” Percy scratched the stubble on his chin, he hadn’t worried about being clean-shaven in months and he could feel the growth gnarl against his fingers.

 

Vex reached out to clasp his hand, pulling it down between them, her fingers interlacing with his while the other reached up to cup his cheek, her thumb brushing his temple as she chuckled. “You’ve always had the flair for the dramatic. Don’t ever change that.”

 

Now Percy chuckled against her hand, turning his head briefly to kiss her palm “I will try my best not to. Though you did surprise me before the night before we fought Thordak.”

 

Vex grinned, squeezing his hand gently. “It worked didn’t it? But you did leave awfully quick at dawn.” Percy chuckled in response holding her hand close to his lips but not quite touching them with a kiss.

 

“If I hurt you by doing so I sincerely apologise, I had only thought we would try to keep our… well I had thought we would keep it quiet considering what was happening at the time. Is that not what you wanted?”

 

“Now you see...” Vex began just as Percy sniggered, clasping her hand tighter.

 

“You told Keyleth didn’t you?”

 

“Who was I supposed to tell? It’s not like I had anyone else I could really talk to about besides Keyleth or Pike and she was with Grog at the time. I mean it’s not everyday you get kissed Percy.” Vex huffed in annoyance even as Percy reached out to push stray hairs behind her ear.

 

“Well I have to disagree to a point. You were the one kissing me if I remember correctly. This was just the first time I had reciprocated.”

 

He was right as much as Vex didn’t like to admit it. They had been warned about how the De Rolo family rarely hugged but it had taken them over a year to coax the human out of his shell to prove he was just as affectionate as they were. He was just not as open about it unlike herself or Keyleth.

 

“While that may be true, you weren’t exactly saying no.” Percy blushed adjusting his glasses to redirect his embarrassment.

 

‘Yes well. I was never sure how to react to it either.”

 

“Oh Percy you should’ve told me if it made you feel uncomfortable!” Vex admonished, squeezing his hand.

 

“Wait! No that’s not what I meant. I’ve…I’ve always liked you.” Percy paused, for any reaction from Vex whom was only watching him wide-eyed as he continued.

 

“You’ve always been there for me in the darkest times. You’ve been the beacon of light keeping me going through all of this. You are probably the reason why I’m still here right now. I think if it hadn’t been for you guiding me I think I would’ve lost myself to Orthax long ago in Whitestone. I am sincerely grateful for that which is why I was so despondent after you…” Percy trailed off still unable to say it after all this time, feeling the guilt creep up inside him once again.

 

Vex squeezed his hand and he glanced back at her to see her softly smiling back at him giving him enough courage to continue. “After the tomb I had a lot of thinking to do. I had killed the one person I truly cared about and yet you were still there putting me back to together even when you see that I was hurting. You offered more than just kind words and a kiss. You gave me courage to not dwell on the past. I saw the Raven Queen that night you caught me walking back into the Slayers Take. I should’ve known you would always know. You were always the one quick to notice.  So I offered a gift to allay your own worries that clouded around you like your bother. I watched your eyes glint back to one of hope and I could see that it was worth everything. Then I saw you in the Feywild how withdrawn you had become. That cloud while similar now hung over you like a thunderstorm waiting to rain down on you and strike you down where you stood. You poured your heart out to me and I knew I had help you in anyway I could. I was humbled to be at your side when we met you father-“ Vex snarled when Percy mentioned the man whom she still detested to the bottom of her heart.

 

“-and listened to how he looked down at you. How he couldn’t bear to be in the same vicinity as you without throwing insult after insult while pretending he cared about you. How he deflected the blame onto the society of the elves when he should’ve known better. I had to wipe that smirk off his face. I had to see the moment his eyes widened and I watched as his smugness turned to shock that the very daughter he had disowned had grown far and beyond he had ever imagi-“ Vex freed her hand from his grasp to wrap a hand around his mouth, silencing him momentarily even as he tried to comically mumble beneath her fingers much to Vex’s amusement.

 

He gently pulled her hand away from his mouth with a smile, holding both her hands between them now.

 

“What I mean is that I appreciate everything that you have done for me so far and so much more. So I will do everything in my power to make you feel comfortable and if you ever feel like you need to walk away I will not stop you.” He pulled his hands up to his lips kissing them gently, holding them still.

_Cassandra would be proud of you,_ he thought to himself, smiling.

 

“I’m not sure what else to say, but thank you.” Vex mumbled, stroking his hand with her thumb watching as he slowly lowered their hands, letting go to scratch nervously at his stubble.

 

“So, I suppose I should tell you.” Vex rubbed her hands together nervously, staring hard at the grass.  A hand moved to her shoulder, his thumb rubbing against her shoulder in comfort.

 

“If you don’t feel comfortable you can tell me later.”

 

“Later.” Vex scoffed, feeling tears brimming in her eyes. “Later is what made me think I had lost my chance. I had waited for so long; so unsure about how I felt that when I lost you I thought I had lost my one chance. My one chance to allow myself one little luxury in this ever-changing world we live in.  It broke my heart seeing you there, at _her_ mercy. I had lost my once chance to say how I felt about you. Then I had to bring you back, even if I had fight the Raven Queen or Orthax or anyone to bring you back.” Vex paused glancing up at Percy whom was intently listening now reached out to stroke her face tenderly.

 

“When we fought Saundor in the Feywild do you remember?” Percy nodded patiently.

 

“When I asked for what he wanted in return for Fenthras he said he wanted my heart.” Percy nodded again, waiting for her to continue but she went quiet.

“You said your heart was someone else’s?”

 

Vex now nodded against his hand before leaning forward lean her head against his. Percy could feel his heart leaping into his throat, feeling it thundering in his ears.

 

“It was yours Percy. It’s always been yours. You have given me so much with nothing in return. No-one has ever done that for me outside of Vax. Percy, you have given me something even more than I think Vax ever could give me. You gave me a place to belong to that means so much to you already. To be apart of something you held so dearly so close to your heart.” He leant back in surprise but returned seeing the tears glistening him her eyes.

 

With one hand he gently brushed them away even as she stared at the ground. He clasped her chin gently, tilting it up slightly for her eyes to meet his and he smiled before whispering softly to her. “I know.”

 

Vex laughed softly, closing the distance between them and gently pressed a slow kiss to his lips even as she heard bushes rustling distantly. She watched his face burn with embarrassment much to her amusement; she wrapped her arms around his neck and forced him backwards against the grass.

 

The two laughed, his arms wrapped around her waist keeping them both still as Vex sat up just a little, her hair creating a curtain around them. He brought one hand up from her waist and tucked her hair behind her ear.

 

“We should get back to the castle.” Percy mumbled absently but Vex scoffed, smacking his arm gently.

 

“Percy…” Vex admonished and he gave her an apologetic look, stroking her cheek before gently guiding her down towards him

 

“Sorry I should allow myself the chance to indulge on- Uck!“ Percy chuckled but was cut off suddenly by a wet tongue slurping his face causing him to turn away from it.

 

He heard Vex laughing above him as Trinket tried to lick her face as well, pressing his nose into her neck and growling softly.

 

“Trinket… Trinket darling. Buddy. That’s enough.” She fought as the bear eagerly tried to give her sloppy kisses before turning back to Percy whom was trying to force the bear away as well.

 

“Trinket, easy buddy. You’re going to crush Uncle Percy.” Both Percy and Trinket both paused as they processed her words.

 

“Wait what?”

 

_**Rawr?**_

 

Vex shrugged when both glanced up at her. “I thought he should refer to you as such now we’ve somewhat confirmed what we want in our lives.”

 

“Is that alright with you Trinket?” Percy asked trying to hide the laughter in his voice as the bear flicked his eyes between Vex and Percy, his head tilting on confusion even as Percy waited patiently for his response.

 

Trinket made a happy growling noise as he dug his muzzle into Percy’s hand pushing his weight behind it as Percy scratched his ears. Vex sniggered, joining him in rubbing Trinket whom was now happily growling shaking his body before he stopped, sitting on his haunches for a moment, scratching at something on his chest absently.

 

“Well I guess the moment has been broken by your son.” Percy teased and Vex glared at but kissed the cheek which hadn’t ben accosted by Trinket, before helping Percy to his feet.

 

Vex clasped his hand tightly almost fearful to let go as she looked over Whitestone.  Percy leant his head against her shoulder squeezing her hand as they waited just a little longer watching over Whitestone’s quiet serenity before the wave of responsibly of being Tal’Dorei’s heroes whisked them away even as a bear growled happily between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Well here is the "talk" we still haven't technically had in canon between our two lovebirds. I tried to keep within the grounds of how they discuss everything about how they feel in detail. They are both no known for showing feelings so they are very shy around the subject so I tried to show that so I hope that translated into this?
> 
> I have also written my Cassandra and Percy interaction for this as well but I need to actually start on the Kynan and Cassandra talk before i post it, unless I should do it earlier. Depends on what the feedback is on this :)
> 
> Re-uploaded since i couldn't link this into the series for some reason since editing was refusing to work.


End file.
